Conventionally, on a rear portion of a motorcycle, a rear fender is mounted so as to cover a rear wheel from above. The rear fender is mounted in a state that the rear fender extends rearwardly and downwardly with respect to the vehicle from a rear portion of a seat rail. Accordingly, for enhancing the appearance of the motorcycle as viewed from a rear side, for example, various attempts including mounting of the rear fender such that a mud guard becomes inconspicuous have been made (for example, see JP-A-2002-029475). Further, on a rear surface of the rear fender, lighting parts such as a stop lamp, a rear turn signal, and a license plate light for illuminating a license plate are mounted. Lines for these lighting parts are routed to a rear side from a front side of the rear fender along an outer surface of the rear fender and, thereafter, are connected to the respective lighting parts (for example, see JP-A-2005-329921).
To enhance the appearance of the rear fender as viewed from a rear side, it is preferable to prevent the lines routed to the above-mentioned lighting parts from being viewed from the outside as much as possible. Particularly, with respect to a type of vehicle which does not mount a rear cover on a side surface of the rear fender, it is preferable to prevent the lines from being viewed also from a side surface of the rear fender.
The present invention has been made under such circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a rear fender of a motorcycle which can enhance the appearance of the motorcycle when a vehicle rear portion of a vehicle is viewed from a rear side and a lateral side of the vehicle.